videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Earthworm Jim
Earthworm Jim (アースワーム・ジム Earthworm Jim) is the titular protagonist of the Earthworm Jim series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Jim would be a floaty heavyweight zoner similar to Samus. He'd have a large variety of guns and other tricks, such as using his head as a whip, and launching his buddy Snott from his backpack to use as a parachute or to do extended-range melee attacks. He would be able to switch between weapons on the fly, having different zoning options for different situations, but unlike Samus would have a unique mechanic where he would need to watch his ammo. He can glide with his head/body mid-air by rotating it like a helicopter to slow his fall similarly to Peach, Rayman and Banjo & Kazooie. Next to Jim's headshot at the bottom of the screen is Jim's ammo counter; it starts at 100, and is necessary for use with his Neutral Special move. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Jim elbows the opponent with his gun arm, hooks them with his other arm, then kicks them away. * Side Tilt - Earthworm's Elbow: Jim spins, then thrusts his elbow out at the opponent. * Up Tilt: Jim performs a two handed punch upwards. * Down Tilt: Snoot quickly shoots forward out of Jim's backpack, morphing into a boxing glove with a stretchy appendage. * Dash Attack: Jim performs a shoulder barge straight forward. * Side Smash - Tumbling Worm: Jim curls himself up, and flings himself at the opponent. When he lands, he throws a brutal kick. * Up Smash - Dirty Upper: Jim leaps into the air and does an spinning uppercut, similar to Ryu's Shoryuken. * Down Smash - Inflation Ball: Jim somehow inflates himself and rolls at both sides. * Neutral Aerial: Jim does a barrel roll with his fists, his gun spraying a quick flurry of plasma if the button is held. * Forward Aerial: Jim does a shoulder tackle that pushes him forward. * Back Aerial: Jim elbow-drops the opponent behind him. * Up Aerial - Snott Swing: Snott shoots out of Jim's backpack and stretches upwards. If Snott hits them, he sticks to the opponent and then snaps Jim into them, reeling them in with his sticky body. * Down Aerial: Jim does a double hammer-fist downwards, his legs spread. * Grab: Jim grabs the opponent with both hands. * Pummel: Jim stamps down hard on the opponent's foot. * Forward Throw: Jim turns around and thrusts his butt into the opponent, knocking them away. * Back Throw: Jim spins around a couple of times before hurling the opponent. * Up Throw: Jim throws the opponent into the air and shoots them with his gun a few times. * Down Throw: Jim throws the opponent down on the ground, stamps on their back a few times, then kicks them away. * Neutral Special - Plasma Blaster: Jim opens fire with his little red gun. The shots do negligable damage and knockback, but holding down the button allows Jim to fire the gun rapidly, depleting his ammo. Additionally, while holding down the button Jim can aim his shots in any of the seven main directions, with the exception of down. If Jim's ammo hits zero and the button is held, Jim will continue to fire, but nothing will come out. There will be a three second cooldown period once the button is let go, at which point Jim's ammo will recharge at 1 shot every half a second. **'Custom 1 - Long-Range Blaster:' Jim shoots further with his Plasma Blaster, causing less damage. It will take out 10 of 100 ammo. **'Custom 2 - Mega Plasma!:' Jim fires a long, powerful blast from his Plasma Blaster. But it takes out 25 of 100 ammo when used. * Side Special - Worm Whip: Jim takes his head/his real body out of his suit and cracks it like a whip in front of him. A powerful move with decent range, that can also be used for tether recovery. **'Custom 1 - Whip Wrap:' Jim whips the opponent and wraps around them to squeeze them for extra damage. **'Custom 2 - Whip Spin:' Jim whips his head in a quick circle like a lasso before striking forward, dealing more damage around him. * Up Special - Worm Copter: Jim spins his head around like a copter and flies into the air vertically for extra height. Can be cancelled by pressing the button or after 3 seconds. **'Custom 1 - Worm Fan:' Jim turns to the opposite side he's moving and spins his head for greater distance and less height. **'Custom 2 - Worm Gyro:' The move has greater height, but less distance. * Down Special - Cow Tip: Jim tips a cow at the opponent, damaging them in-front of him. Can bury opponents easily. **'Custom 1 - Calf Tip:' Jim tips a row of calves for consecutive hits and less damage. Does not take as long to tip. **'Custom 2 - Bovine Tip:' Jim tips an even bigger cow for great damage. Takes longer to tip. * Final Smash - Pocket Rocket: Jim takes out his Pocket Rocket, jumps on and blasts off the screen, flying through the stage faster and faster; shouting "WOOOOAAHHHHH NELLY!!!!!" as he damages opponents around by hitting them. When the Final Smash ends, Jim will fly down and land on the ground, putting away the Pocket Rocket. Taunts * Up: Jim pulls out an accordion and starts prancing around in-place while playing a tune. * Side: Jim flexes his muscles, causing his pants to fall down before he lifts them back up. * Down: Jim proceeds to play jump-rope with his head. While he does so, he will make snarky comments at opponents. Jim can keep jump-roping for as long as the taunt button is held down. Can deflect projectiles. Idle Poses * Jim pulls out a tiny dancing Elvis and watches it for a moment. He then either eat or let it run away. * Jim twirls his gun around on his finger, then tosses it in the air with a few different outcomes: **He bonks himself on the head with it, and rubs his head painfully. **It goes off in his face, leaving him ashen. He shakes the ashes off. **He catches it in his side holster. Cheer * Earthworm Jim! He's such a Groovy Guy! Earthworm Jim! He rockets through the sky! On-Screen Appearance * Jim falls from the top of the screen, landing on a seesaw that launches a cow into the air. Victory Poses * Jim waves happily, and starts to strut off with a smug look on his face, before the cow from his on-screen appearance animation lands on him. Jim then gives a thumbs-up, shouting "GROOVY!!!" * Jim spins his gun, throws it into the air and catches it, at which point it goes off in his face; blasting it accidentally in process. * Jim holsters his blaster, whips out his Pocket Rocket, and flies away. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWs4-Ij8ghM (Rodeo Jim - Earthworm Jim) Losing Pose * Jim applauds politely as his Super Suit sparks and explodes, burning him to a crisp. Trophy Description Jim has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Earthworm Jim The world's mightiest invertebrate! Jim is a worm, given incredible powers due to a special suit that crash landed on him when he was a regular earthworm. When he discovered just what the suit was capable of, he became a great hero...well, not so great. But he does his best. In Smash Bros, he has his suit ready for a brawl and can make his opponents eat dirt with the use of his blaster. Groovy! * Earthworm Jim (SNES, 1994) * Earthworm Jim 2 (SNES, 1995) Earthworm Jim (Alt.) Possessing all sorts of skills outside of his usual worm anatomy, Jim can use his original worm body as a whip, spin it like a helicopter to fly in the air, and fire his Plasma Blaster at opponents. He also has the uncanny ability to tip cows over somehow. Where the cows come from is anyone's guess. * Earthworm Jim (SNES, 1994) * Earthworm Jim 2 (SNES, 1995) Costumes * Pink head, white/blue suit (Default) * White head, teal/black suit (Peter Puppy) * Green head, lime/red suit (Snoot) * Yellow head, blue/green suit (Princess What's-Her-Name) * Gray head, orange/black suit (Queen Slug-for-a-Butt) * Black head, yellow/red suit (Psy-Crow) * Brown head, white/purple suit (Professor Monkey-For-A-Head) * Pink head, neglected teeth, white/green suit (Evil Jim) Trivia * Some of Jim's moves (Side Tilt and Smashes) are burrowed from ClayFighter 6 1/3 which was his first appearance on a fighting game. * Jim's cheer is based on the opening song of his TV series made in 1990's. * Like Crash's Fake Crash palette, Jim's Evil Jim palette changes him despite being not an Alternate Costume. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Earthworm Jim